Bootcamp
by TomboybuttercupSakaast
Summary: Its about a summer sleep away bootcamp where Butch & Kaoru go because they're 2 tough and need 2 be shakin down. Are they going to be shakin down more then 1 way or will they kill 1 another if Butch finds out her secert.Will Kaoru finally fall in love?
1. Progule and Hearing about Bootcamp

Bootcamp progule- your going to......  
Its about a summer sleep away girls & boys bootcamp where Butch and Kaoru go because they're to tough and need to be shakin down. Are they going to be shakin down more then one way or will they kill one another if Butch finds out her Kaoru finally fall in love?? This is only about.  
Kaoru: ANOTHER ButchXKaoru Me:Yes ^^ Y? I though you loved Butch and also its me and my OCDC Kaoru: I DON'T!!!! He bugs the shit out me and he's a perveted baka.  
Me: He is a prev, BUT no baka Kaoru: Ur only saying that because your a crazy fan of his.  
Me: I AM NOT A CRAIED FAN!!!! just a fan because a crazy fan is way not for me!!!!!! and he's attucally is smart.  
Kaoru:He has to prove it also TomboybuttercupSakaast only owns the story, Sakaast which is her,Blake,& 'Shakin Skate Music'. The bootcamp me, the perv baka which is baka, Butch, Sakaast,& Blake are staying Me: You can't just say Butch?? Also its 6:52 P.M. at the begain. Kaoru: I'll answer that later. Now on with the story that I'm mad at!!!! D:  
Me:DEAL!!!! WITH IT!!!!!D: ^^) I love ButchXKaoru/Buttercup. X3 SWEET EVIL!!!!!!!!!!X3 :3 :3

"BOOTCAMP?!?!"

"Yes Bootcamp. A sleep away Bootcamp. You have been getting in too many fights." Kaoru's dad said

"Dear its either that or an all girl boarding school where he uniforms are skirts" her mom explained

"But mom what about Momoko and Miyako. There my friends and what about the professor. He needs me for projects" She protested

"I bet they will be by seening you on the weekends and the professor could always get another tempered girl." When her mother said that she scolwed

"Dad, I that you liked that I was tough so I can be a wrestler like you"

"Karou, no sucking up to your father" Her mother scolded her

"Besides you will make new friends who are like you" Her dad said in materly of factly

"Fine!! But I won't like it"Kaoru said giving in

"At a girl" Her dad said

"I am going to Miyako's house to tell them I be back before dinner" She said while grabbin her jacket and skateboard

"Bye my dear,Kaoru" Said her mom. So Kaoru left out the door locking it

Miyako's house

"It takes two things to make a thing go right~" Miyako sang

"It takes two to make it outta sight~"Momoko sang

The two girls giggled until they heard sad chucking at the door. It was...

"Kaoru, what's wrong??" Miyako said in a worried voice then hurried over to Kaoru to give her a hug

"Its awful. No child ever whats to go there" Her voice kept breakin

"What is the problem. No child wants to go where, Kaoru??"

"To a Bootcamp!!!!"She whined in respones

"OMG!!!!! Tell the details" Momoko said with intrest

"Well.... its called Shakin Skate Music. Weird name for a bootcamp. A boys and girls sleep away bootcamp and I am I have a roommate called Sakaast or what ever her name alsome part is I get to bring my skateboard and their is no girlys or sissy around that camp"

"There's Tough and bad boys.I want to go" Momoko dreamily said

" Let look up the Bootcamp"

So they went over to te computer and typed in .com

"Wow,cool site"

"Hey, look there is a list." Momoko points out

"It's a check list to find the owner and co-owner"

"Ok let's print it out" Miyako says while printing it and Momoko runs over to the printer and fetchs it also give to Kaoru to put in her pocket. All of sudden; the make a high pitch squels that hurt Kaoru's ears making her scream an ouch!!

"Sorry,Kaoru, but we had to. Read this!!!" Her friends giggle. As she reads her eyes widen

"This means.....Oh no. A formal dance means a.... a...... a..... a......." As she turns her friends that have evil grins with a sad frown. Without another second Kaoru runs.

"Miyako grab her!!!!!! We're off to both Tiffany's!!!!!!!!" Momoko yelled

*With Butch,Boomer,Brick, and their parnets*

"BUTCH!!!!!!! You get here right now!!!!!!" Yelled their father while the boys we're racing through out Tiffany's Jewelary store. The black haired teen gulpped while his blond and red haired brothers laughed at him. Then thier mother glared evily and both brothers stopped.

"Yeah dad, what's up??" Butch knowing his new dad was angery with him AGAIN, but not caring as always

"Your additude is what's up and easy to see we're through with it. His dad says angery

"What your father say is that your temper and additude has gotten a little uneasy" His mother says uneasy sweet

"A LITTLE UNEASY!??!?!?! A little uneasy is Boomer, Brick is some uneasy that CAN be handled. BUT BUTCH is off the charts that CAN'T handled" His dad say to his mother while rolls his eyes; taking his mind of off his fighting parnets.

And something caught his visable eye. Two girls draging another girl that is whining strong. The one that being dragged has the same color hair as his. Covering most of it is a green hat with a skull on the bottom side. Green sweat suit that has the jacket open to see her black shirt.

"Why me?!?!?!?!?!?" She finally yells. Her friends stop dragging her then picking her up off the floor. Butch listens

"Kaoru, stop whining. You know this was going to happen one day; since you get in to my fights and your additude and temper started to become off the charts and not be able to handle" her friend with long red hair in a gaint red bow exclaims

"Yeah....,but why me, Momoko??" Kaoru asked an then her blond friend with swirly piggy tails says.....

"Because it's hard to handdle y-you any long- long- long-longer" She starts to cry

"Miyako don't you start crying. I'll for you, but I don't know if I'm going to like Shakin' Skate Music"

"You never know it might be a fun place; now let's go to necklaces then off to Tiffany's Designs, Kaoru!!!!!"

"Oh no, not more girly stuff!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And with that they're gone while he starts to laughing.

His mother sees him laughing up a storm and smiles. She pulls her husbands face to the laughing rebal teenage boy and then he finally smiles

" Poor tomboy girl" He is still laughing up a storm ' She was cute and hot though and like her name, Kaoru.... Cute.' He finally thinks

His parnets smiles fade as he says that.

"Butch, You're going to Bootcamp" He dad says then Butch stop laughing and freezes when he said 'Bootcamp' then turned around to his parnets, eyes wide and mouth wide open. Boomer and Brick laughing at him. His amazing schock is starting to go to amazing anger

"Oh. My. God. You're telling me now in Tiffany's Jewelary store!! WHY!?!?!??!!?" Butch yells in an angery tone

"For to renew and give you this"His mom finally says with a smile and in her hand a Schlumberger s garden of spectacular diamond flowers. Clip in 18k gold with an emerald and round brilliant diamonds in platinum. Suddenly his anger mealts away

"WOW!!!! But, mom why are giving me this??" His brothers coming runing over gentally

"Yeah, why are you giving him that and not me or Brick?? Is that not your perious family airloom??" The blond brother, Boomer asks

"Yeah, We're more carefull and caring then Butch-Ohff" Once Brick said that Butch jabbed his elbow in to Brick's stomach and glared at him.

"For one thing you two are not going to his Bootcamp"their dad explained

"Wait; why they're going?? We stick together" Butch trying to out of Bootcamp cause he thinks he knows were this is going

"Your going, Butch you made our mind up when you said ' Poor tomboy girl'and laughed" his dad said

" But she was being pulled by her girly friends about girl stuff" Butch defends

"Stop your bickering and carefull place the boxed brooch in your front pocket. You're going to need it at the before the end of camp"

"And why's that dad??"As he did what his dad told him to do

"For brooch exchange, of course. Your going find the perfect girl and ask her for to take the brooch and to be your date at the anunal Skate Prom Dance at the very end of the summer before you go home and start your new school year"

"Oh...K.....BYE!!!!!" Butch trys to runaway but he's caught by his dad and his brothers "All.... Man. I don't wanna go no stupid dance"

"You have to, Butch." His mom says finally

"Or what their going keep me there??"He laughed

"Yes and make the camp worse"His father lied

"Oh.....,But hate dances, I hate girls, and I hate suites also the ties that come with it." Butch said with a seriuos face

"Yeah, he only hates girls because he got beat with a hammer by a girl; name a Butchy-boy really likes her with is Buttercu-OW!!!!!" Butch knock Brick in his face with the back of Butch's fist

"That'll shut you up about my past and that stupid name"

"Which one????" Boomer asked as Butch felt two people glaring a him, knowing they are.

Butch look a his parnets they were poiting down to the now KO'ed Brick. Butch finally reallized what his parnets have been trying to tell him.

'Oh I get it' Butch thinks

"Ok, Ok, I get it. I'll go, but I don't think I'll like it"

"Good. Now you'll need a prom tux. Oh and yes Boomer, what he has is my family airloom" His mom says happily

"That's worse!!!!"

"Now, let's tell you about the Bootcamp" His father said as the family walked out the door.

Kaoru: It atually wasn't that bad.

Me: That only the progule.

Kaoru:I'm just I like it so far. But when Butch KO'ed Brick was pretty funny XD XD.

Me: XD XD I know. Oh hey Butch Kaoru:U're not going to scare me with that

Someone: *whipers in Kaoru's ear* You know, when alot people say that they're atually there.

Kaoru: *Jumps and does a girly scream then looks down* BUTCH!!!!!!!! Don't do that!!!!!"

Butch: What make u scream like a girl or make you scared XD XP XP

Me: Now, is here for fun and to read the end

Butch: Yeah, now R& R :D :D

Me: Wat r u so happy about, Butch

Butch: Wait for it..... :3 :3 X3 X3

Kaoru: Wait for wat?? *eyes widen* BUTCH!!!!!! STOP TOUCHIN MY A**, YOU PERV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Butch: X3 X3 :D :D

Me:*sweat drops* As always XD XD The brooch is in my profile


	2. For now, but not forever Hiatus

Hey every one, what's up? It's the Writer AKA TomboybuttercupSakaast. Mostly of my stories are going to be on Hiatus. Starting by: Love Bug for that I've started the chapter in another laptop is on a crash & / or death. And like the others I am work on them but for now the only one that is currently and was given to me by Imagaco that is going to be updated's The Enemy of My Enemy is my Love: new author. More stories in the summer and holidays and I will update, but I will never forget and keep trying to fix the computers and not have the stories wiped out so I could update them again.

P.S Thank you and love you all that have followed and favorite me or the stories. I will try my best to have the stories I've started and now on Hiatus


End file.
